


Obsessive Love

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Demons, F/M, Kissing, Non-Explicit, Obsession, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: She wanted love but all he could give her was obsession.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	Obsessive Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just all over the place but I love this ship and had to write a quick piece before I start with work again xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

_She wanted love but all he could give her was obsession._

He wasn't surprised when Charlie asked him if he loved her. He came to her to help, made a deal with her and never left her side after that. They've been at this companionship for years now and it would be silly to not feel anything by this time. They went out together, had adventures, helped each other, experienced ups and downs together. There was barely a time they were apart. And Charlie made the days fly by; one could easily get wrapped up in her presence and excitement. She was like an energetic magnet. 

He was pulled in again and again and again. She was so soft and loving, a real slave to her feelings sometimes he had to admit- but that is just how she is. Her eyes always shone brighter than the fires of hell when he gave in, when he held her hand and stroked her cheek. She was eager for affection, his affection, and who was he to deny her, the Princess of hell. So when she asked him if he loved her, he did the right thing.

He said yes.

In his eyes his obsession with her was a kind of love, for he could offer her no other. She didn't even notice the difference, yet Alastor never blamed her for it. How could she see that darkest part of him that had taken its filthy root so deep inside his rotting dead heart. He knew her before she really knew him. He watched from afar, lurking in the shadows and dimensions ever focused on her. Sometimes he went a tad over the line and even watched her as she slept. 

It was okay though, he kept telling himself. He had proclaimed himself her protector, using his power to pull strings and get her everything she wanted. She often looked confused when things went her way but the way her face lit up afterwards made him bubble with satisfaction. He could give her the world on a gold platter and worship her like she deserved to be worshipped if only she'd let him. 

Luckily an opportunity came up, providing him the perfect chance to jump in and help her with her hotel. Oh, how he waited and waited to be this close to her. Alastor smiled as wide as ever as she grinned happily, on the brink of bouncing up and down in her effort to contain herself. She wanted to touch him, he could see it, her hands always reaching out to him before she caught herself and pulled away.

This time he allowed her to touch him as freely as she wished, wrapping his arms around her while she squealed into his chest. His entire being felt like it could burst into flames with her that close to him. Her scent seeped into him, sending flurries of dark thoughts through his mind as he lowered his gaze to the top of her head. She was talking into his jacket, strings of loving sentences bubbling out from her lips. None that he was closely listening to.

His clawed hands found her face, cupping it to tilt her head back. She stopped talking, her eyes fluttering to his and her brow quirking in question. He flashed her another toothy smile before leaning down to press a searing kiss to her lips. She eagerly melted against him, clumsily kissing him back like it was the first kiss she ever had. It didn't matter to him though; he was obsessed with the sloppy lips trying so desperately to stay connected with his. They were soft and plump, the small fangs hidden behind them revealed when his tongue poked at her.

She gasped into his mouth, opening hers wider to allow his tongue inside. His hands crawled down her small body, filling themselves with her as much as they could. Her curves had been imprinted in his mind a long time ago, but every touch to them now was a new sensation. Her mouth pulled away, chest heaving and her lungs sucking in air. He chuckled, telling her to breathe through her nose next time. 

She nodded, head falling against his shoulder while she tried to get her breathing under control. Alastor held her hips, thumbs rubbing circled patterns on them and the nails scratching and teasing through her shirt. She shivered against him, curling her fingers into his hair and pressing herself closer to him. He inhaled deeply, nose pressed against her luscious blonde hair. It made Charlie blush and splutter out incoherent words, much to his delight. 

" _Let's go somewhere private_." He said against her ear, not wanting anyone to see this exquisite side of his darling. 

*

For all that he has seen of her, Alastor had never seen her naked before. Even with his obsession, he had the utmost respect for the princess. Now, he almost felt anxious, palms not quite dry as he unbuttoned her shirt. Charlie wiggled her shoulders, pulling her arms out of the fabric to help him take it off. _So obedient_ , Alastor thought. _Delicious_. He gave her a wink, fingers slipping beneath the straps of her bra to pull them off. Charlie flushed, her white skin a bright pink when the bra finally fell to the floor. 

Hesitantly she reached to cover her chest. 

"No." Alastor caught her wrists. 

"Huh?" She squeaked, eyes snapping up to look at him. 

"There's no need for that, my pretty." 

"Oh." She flushed brighter yet. 

Alastor chuckled, leaning over to kiss her forehead affectionately before his eyes hungrily trailed to her nude form. He guided her back on the bed, her legs kicking slightly at the pants stuck around her ankles as she scooted up the bed towards the headboard. The radio-demon crawled onto the bed, knees gently settling down next to her sides. He towered over her and Charlie noticed his shoes and jacket were gone. 

He was rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, eyes wholly focused on her the entire time. The pure intensity of his gaze sent crackles of electricity up her spine and made her thighs rub uncomfortably together. His lips spread into another enormous grin, tongue briefly flicking over his lips. She swallowed, his hands fisting the bedding on either side of her head. She held her breath when he leaned down. 

"Smile." He said, nipping playfully at her button nose. 

She did smile, hands lifting to settle on his shoulders. 

" _Good girl_." 

He kissed her gently on the mouth, a clawed hand lightly falling to her side. He kissed the small corners of her lips, loving the way they twitched up until she was softly laughing. _He adored her laugh._ He kept going, tasting her sweet skin and dragging his fingers along her ribs. She hummed when his mouth reached her neck, tongue slithering out to lap at her pulse point. His teeth dragged along the sensitive flesh, gently nipping and leaving teeth marks across her skin. 

When his tongue found her chest, she jerked, mouth opening to protest in embarrassment. She did want this but hell, she was only in panties and he was still fully dressed. She couldn't help but feel shy. 

"Can't I touch you?" 

"Not now, _darling_. Let me take care of you." He purred and Charlie dropped her head back onto the pillow. 

She really couldn't deny him anything. 

  
His mouth moved down her body, marking her beautifully pale skin as it flushed red.  
His slender fingers cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently and rubbing his thumbs over the little pink nubs. Charlie kept her eyes on the ceiling, soft mewls escaping her lips. He grinned against her navel, kissing the little spot quickly before delving lower. He heard her take a deep breath as his chin skimmed over her panties. 

He could smell her, needy and eager for him. It warmed his insides and sent his demonic blood rushing through his veins to constrict his pants. Alastor inhaled deeply, nose pressing against her as his hands gave her small breasts another loving squeeze. She whined, toes curling into the bed as his nails dragged down her stomach and hips to sink into her thighs. 

He pushed her legs apart, scooting lower to lay down between them. He could feel the energy beneath her skin, vibrating against his hands as she waited in anticipation. Alastor pressed a kiss to her thigh, tongue flicking against the pale flesh. He could hear her stuttering heart ramming into her ribcage and static crackled lowly in his chest, pleased out of his skin to have her like this for him. 

He ran a finger up her panties to the little band that held them on, flicking his finger to snap it. Charlie cried out in surprise, ready to scold him for ruining her underwear but the demon gave her no chance. His cold lips touched her gently and all she could feel was fire. Static crackled against her skin, sending tingles through her and threatening to undo the knot in her stomach. 

Alastor smiled, lips spreading her and bringing his mouth closer to the dripping center. She cried out, hips arching as he buried his mouth between her legs and slid his tongue into her. Charlie's hands flew to his hair, fingers twisting into the crimson strands to keep him there with a breathless plea. He really didn't need any prompting; he ached to give her whatever she desired. She was his. His beautiful princess of hell. _All his_. Damn the soul who ever tried to take her from him. 

  
" _Oh_. Oh! _Alastor_." She moaned sweetly, her back arching and her small chest pushed into the air.

His eyes moved up to selfishly take in all of her he could. 

_Beautiful_. 

"I love you. I love you. _Alastor_ , I love you." She half sung, half moaned into the heated air. 

He smiled against her, " _I love you too, darling_." 

_He was totally and utterly, maddeningly obsessed with her._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
